


Kingsley 100

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: kingsley100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unconnected Drabbles based on prompts from the Insanejournal community Kingsley100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingsley 100

Prompt: #1: Beginnings  
 ****

 **A New Order**

Kingsley stared at the rundown house, arching a brow as he looked at the paper with the address again. Albus Dumbledore told him it was only the beginning and times were changing. Shaking his head, he tucked the paper into his robes and walked up the stairs. 

Placing his wand against the knocker, he whispered the phrase. The door opened and he gasped as he recognized Sirius Black standing on the other side.

"Y-y-you!" Kingsley stuttered out and dropped his wand.

"Me." Sirius smirked and reached out, jerking Kingsley inside by his lapels. "Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix."

~*~

Prompt:#14: An Interesting Proposal

** A New Call To Arms **

Entering the building in London in the aftermath of the war had nearly thrown him into shock. He'd been an Auror and had seen things far worse than this destruction; however, it seemed all the more terrible since the attack had come from within their own ranks.

The Wizarding World had been torn asunder and Kingsley had played his part, knowing that some things had to be broken before they could be fixed. The doors to the High Court chamber opened and the Chief Warlock beckoned Kingsley forward.

"Auror Shacklebolt. The Wizengamot has a proposition for someone with your skills."

~*~

Prompt:#15: A Galleon Short

** Making Ends Meet **

_Minister Shacklebolt._

Kingsley arched one dark brow, eyeing the floor-length dark blue robes. They were his best dress robes; bronze braiding intertwined with red, a nod to his Hogwarts House and Auror career. He realized it would probably take some time to adjust before he would look the part.

_Always a day late and a Galleon short_ as his mum used to say.

Kingsley sighed, wondering how a Muggle-born wizard with a poor man's background had come so far. He then shook his head; considering the Ministry's coffers after the war, perhaps he was the best man for the job.

~*~

Prompt:#17: Stress Relief

** Defensive Manoeuvres **

Spell light lit up the night with a shower of sparks and colors as Kingsley dodged a softly hissed curse. He swore, slipping from his hiding spot and continuing to fire defensive spells at the unseen attacker.

His heart raced, and he drew in a hurried breath, the scent of smoke and magic all around him as the warm tip of a wand grazed his ear. "Don't move... sir."

Kingsley closed his eyes, sighing. "You are getting better every time."

Harry chuckled. "Just doing my job, Minister. Who else would even consider dueling practice to blow off some steam?"

~*~

Prompt:#49: Success

** Mission Critical **

Gripping his broom in one hand, Kingsley nodded at Moody then Tonks before swinging a long leg over and adjusting his grip. He'd always felt odd on his broom and though the Muggle clothing was most comfortable on him, it did make straddling the broom interesting

He shuddered at the sensation from Moody's wand as it Disillusioned him for the upcoming flight. Harry Potter was in danger. Their mission was critical and he was reassured of their success as he glanced at his team members.

Moody led them in lift-off then Lupin took over as they aimed toward Surrey.

~*~

Prompt:#50: Thunder

** Rumblings **

Kingsley's voice seemed to boom no matter how low he spoke. It was dark, sensual, and rumbled like thunder across the night sky. More than one Auror, visiting minister or their staff had been hard pressed not to be mesmerized by the deep sound.

He stared at his newest batch of recruits, the females mostly, but a few of the men as well had a dazed look about them and he wondered if there was some potion that would work to get their focus back. He sighed; it was hell on his classes but quite a boost to his ego.

~*~

Prompt:#52: Magical Creatures

** Magical Understanding **

Despite working in the Ministry for Magic almost his entire adult life, Kingsley rarely came in contact with magical creatures. Being Muggleborn, he felt at home with Muggles and had always enjoyed his position working in the British Prime Minister's office.

It wasn't until he was inducted into the Order of the Phoenix, that he truly appreciated the whole of magic. He listened to the Weasley boys' tales of dragons and goblins, got up close and personal with a half-giant, and learned that while some men may be wizards they also had to be handled as carefully as magical creatures.

~*~

Prompt:#56: Water Sports

** Advantage **

"Are the preparations being made?" Kingsley asked as he shuffled the parchments in his hands, looking for the acquisition forms. He signed his name across the bottom of several pages then looked up at Percy.

"Yes, sir. The Muggle Prime Minister has already begun revising the rules and regulations that will accommodate both Wizards and Muggle competitors." Percy reached in and plucked the proper parchment out for him. 

Kingsley hummed then stopped. "Gillyweed is on the banned list?"

Percy cleared his throat. "For the water sports, sir. Can't have the Muggles believing we're cheating or have an advantage over them."

~*~

Prompt:#65: Blessed Yule

** Salutations **

"Happy Holidays!"

Kingsley returned the greeting as he walked to his office, wondering when it became so politically correct to lump all the celebrations together. Shouldn't each have their own time regardless of what you celebrated? Would it really offend someone to hear Merry Christmas?

"Blessed Yule, Minister."

Kingsley stopped and turned, eyeing the elderly witch who had offered him the ancient salutation.

"Thank you, madam. Blessed Yule to you."

She smiled a gap-toothed grin at him, giving a slight bow before continuing on her way.

Kingsley watched her; a smile curled his mouth for the woman's own obvious happiness.


End file.
